M y T i n y P i n U p G i r l
by Mishkov
Summary: She always told me we were best friends till the day we would fall off the planet, and even then we’d never stop. New version, I made this story longer.
1. First version

**M **y **T** I **n** y **P** I **n**-u **p** G **I** r **l**.

By: Perfect Abuse

Disclaimer: I do not own a damn thing.

Paring: Yuffie/Axel

(A **Pin-up girl** is **not** a **whore** **nor is it a porn star** It is just **pictures** of **beautiful women** dressed in **lingerie** and **some times showing there breast or butt, they are not allowed to have other people in the pictures with them it is strictly pictures of the Pin-up model**.

Now Porn is of women posing completely nude with men or other women having sex together. I **repeat **A **Pin-up girl** is **neither a whore** **nor dose it have any thing to do with porn or sex**, and **pin-up girl** pictures **do not have** **ANY sex** in them what so ever. I would know.)

It was dark and there were colored lights flashing every where. There was a fast beat bumping up and down, threw out the whole room. The windows around the dark room looked about ready to break. Where was Yuffie at the time you may ask, well of coarse she was in the middle of this particular room.

She was dressed in her usual attire, with a huge sweet smile plastered onto her cute sweet face. She was moving her slender body to the mix of the unusual beat. The music was so aloud you couldn't really hear it when people were shouting to get another's attention. Yuffie seemed to like it this way. She loved to dance, to move her body, and he loved to watch.

He sat at the bar watching her casually. He couldn't help it he wanted to laugh. She really was the best thing by far. Every one else was so boring but when it came to her, well she was more then in his head. She's the one. She would be out there for hours, he wouldn't mind though. He like watching the way she moved, the way she'd jump up and down to get every one into the dance with her. He looked down at the bar's wooden floor and smiled. She liked all of the attention.

I guess that's why she became a pin-up girl, and she is completely amazing at being one of the greatest kinds of models there ever were. He would sit around the shoot and watch her pose for the camera for what seemed like millions of hours at a time. She's a perfect natural, and he loved it. She never had to wear any make up; they never even had to touch up the photos to make them look good. She's beautiful and so what if she didn't have a huge rack, only porn stars had those any ways.

She's smart, funny, sexy, creative, strong, and a great fighter. Who needs big huge boobs when you got all of that any ways? She made him laugh and she made him mad/furious. She could also freak him out, but he liked that about her. What he like the most about her was that she could dance. His eyes flew back over to the 18 year old Yuffie screaming her lungs out as she scream/sang the song playing out of the huge black speakers.

The song was coming to an end so he turned back around in his spinning seat facing the bartender, Tifa. Tifa was currently yelling at both Sora and Riku telling them they were to young to be in this bar at this time of the night. It was only three o'clock in the morning, was that really such a bad hour to be out in the night any ways? I really didn't think so. I then felt a gentle tap on the shoulder and a heaving sound coming from behind me.

It was Yuffie; I turned around and smiled at her. She was breathing heavily from dancing for hours at a time. Crazy little Yuffie, She smiled and took a seat right next to me. "You want some thing to drink, Yuffs?" I asked her loudly because another song began to play. She nodded "water please". I passed her a bottle of water I had waiting for her; she finished it up in a matter of seconds. "Don't you have a modeling shoot this after noon?" I asked her. She smiled and said "yup sure do!" "Won't you be too tired?" "Ha-ha Heck No Axiee, I'm a walking energy box!"

By mid after noon she was out like a light. Asleep in her green P.J pants and her black halter top. Good thing she still made it too the shoot or she would have missed her deadline for getting the pictures in. What was so funny is that She could even model in her sleep. She's my best friend, my favorite companion, and my tiny Pin-up girl. It sucks when your best friend doesn't even know the way you feel for them. You just get to stand by and watch them dance but like I was ever going to tell her any ways. Yeah right, that would be suicide with all the guys she's got fawning over her.

So I sit on the side lines and watch her date and watch her have fun. I mean she's still my best friend so I should be happy for her, right? The one thing that I don't get is why she gets so upset when I ask a girl to dance. She gets so mad and storms off of the dance floor yelling at every one that gets in her way. I felt bad for the people that got in her way. That girl had an attitude problem if you ask me. I like it when she yells. It didn't bother me when she did it, except when she did it because of something I happened to do or say.

She always told me we were best friends till the day we would fall off the planet, and even then we'd never stop.

So how come I'm so in love with her when were only best friends and still it's like she doesn't even know I exist.

**I **_n_ **s** _e_ **n** _s_ **I** _t_ **I** _v_ **e**

_(eh I might try again with this later hope you like it)_


	2. Second version

**M **y **T** I **n** y **P** I **n**-u **p** G **I** r **l**.

By: Perfect Abuse

Disclaimer: I do not own a damn thing.

Paring: Yuffie/Axel

(A **Pin-up girl** is **not** a **whore** **nor is it a porn star** It is just **pictures** of **beautiful women** dressed in **lingerie** and **some times showing there breast or butt, they are not allowed to have other people in the pictures with them it is strictly pictures of the Pin-up model**.

Now Porn is of women posing completely nude with men or other women having sex together. I **repeat **A **Pin-up girl** is **neither a whore** **nor dose it have any thing to do with porn or sex**, and **pin-up girl** pictures **do not have** **ANY sex** in them what so ever. I would know.)

**W** _a_ **n** _t_ **I** _n_ **g **_l_** y**

It was dark and there were colored lights flashing every where. There was a fast beat bumping up and down, threw out the whole room. The windows around the dark room looked about ready to break. Where was Yuffie at the time you may ask, well of coarse she was in the middle of this particular room.

She was dressed in her usual attire, with a huge sweet smile plastered onto her cute sweet face. She was moving her slender body to the mix of the unusual beat. The music was so aloud you couldn't really hear it when people were shouting to get another's attention. Yuffie seemed to like it this way. She loved to dance, to move her body, and he loved to watch.

He sat at the bar watching her casually. He couldn't help it he wanted to laugh. She really was the best thing by far. Every one else was so boring but when it came to her, well she was more then in his head. She's the one. She would be out there for hours, he wouldn't mind though. He like watching the way she moved, the way she'd jump up and down to get every one into the dance with her. He looked down at the bar's wooden floor and smiled. She liked all of the attention.

I guess that's why she became a pin-up girl, and she is completely amazing at being one of the greatest kinds of models there ever were. He would sit around the shoot and watch her pose for the camera for what seemed like millions of hours at a time. She's a perfect natural, and he loved it. She never had to wear any make up; they never even had to touch up the photos to make them look good. She's beautiful and so what if she didn't have a huge rack, only porn stars had those any ways.

She's smart, funny, sexy, creative, strong, and a great fighter. Who needs big huge boobs when you got all of that any ways? She made him laugh and she made him mad/furious. She could also freak him out, but he liked that about her. What he like the most about her was that she could dance. His eyes flew back over to the 18 year old Yuffie screaming her lungs out as she scream/sang the song playing out of the huge black speakers.

The song was coming to an end so he turned back around in his spinning seat facing the bartender, Tifa. Tifa was currently yelling at both Sora and Riku telling them they were to young to be in this bar at this time of the night. It was only three o'clock in the morning, was that really such a bad hour to be out in the night any ways? I really didn't think so. I then felt a gentle tap on the shoulder and a heaving sound coming from behind me.

It was Yuffie; I turned around and smiled at her. She was breathing heavily from dancing for hours at a time. Crazy little Yuffie, She smiled and took a seat right next to me. "You want some thing to drink, Yuffs?" I asked her loudly because another song began to play. She nodded "water please". I passed her a bottle of water I had waiting for her; she finished it up in a matter of seconds. "Don't you have a modeling shoot this after noon?" I asked her. She smiled and said "yup sure do!" "Won't you be too tired?" "Ha-ha Heck No Axiee, I'm a walking energy box!"

**S** _h_ **y**

By mid after noon she was out like a light. Asleep in her green P.J pants and her black halter top. Good thing she still made it too the shoot or she would have missed her deadline for getting the pictures in. What was so funny is that She could even model in her sleep. She's my best friend, my favorite companion, and my tiny Pin-up girl. It sucks when your best friend doesn't even know the way you feel for them. You just get to stand by and watch them dance but like I was ever going to tell her any ways. Yeah right, that would be suicide with all the guys she's got fawning over her.

So I sit on the side lines and watch her date and watch her have fun. I mean she's still my best friend so I should be happy for her, right? The one thing that I don't get is why she gets so upset when I ask a girl to dance. She gets so mad and storms off of the dance floor yelling at every one that gets in her way. I felt bad for the people that got in her way. That girl had an attitude problem if you ask me. I like it when she yells. It didn't bother me when she did it, except when she did it because of something I happened to do or say.

She always told me we were best friends till the day we would fall off the planet, and even then we'd never stop.

So how come I'm so in love with her when were only best friends and still it's like she doesn't even know I exist.

**I **_n_ **s** _e_ **n** _s_ **I** _t_ **I** _v_ **e**

(A few days later)

The not existing part kept eating at me; I didn't know what to do. Ending in that thought I did something so unlike me I went up to the club at twelve in the morning and I brought a girl with me and it wasn't Yuffie.

I wanted to exist for her, I wanted to be in her arms but that wasn't going to happen. Know Yuffie started dating some guy named Seifer. A real jerk if you asked me but she seemed to like him, so I let it go and didn't worry about it. Well that's what I told my self.

I was jealous and not just a little bit, jealousy was running through my veins, through my mind. I did the one thing that I knew would hurt Yuffie the most. I started dating Larxene, she hated Larxene.

Larxene, her rival in the pin-up industry, I thought it was a smart move at the time. Nope, this was the beginning of a love suicide. It had to be me, this Axel had to start it all, all of the drama that I never wanted but created.

Why did I have to be such a complete jerk, I'm an idiot. So we arrived at the night club, Tifa's night club. My arm was relaxed around Larxene's waist, she was smiling. I could tell she liked me for a while but I was too wrapped around Yuffie to ever notice this. When I did I asked her if she'd like to start dating me. Her answer was a smirk and a "yes"; I liked it when she smirked. We walked into the club and I lead her over to a table in the back of the place.

Soon enough I spotted Yuffie standing near the restrooms, she seemed to be waiting for some one. She was, and it was Seifer. He came out and they inter twined there hands together. I watched them walk on to the dance floor, they begun to dance. I couldn't take it; I helped Larxene in to her chair and then ordered us our drinks. We sipped our drinks and talked for about an hour, I actually enjoyed it when I wasn't staring at Yuffie.

Larxene told me that we only live once and then she pulled me up to dance with her. We got right out in the center of the dance floor; Yuffie was with her jerkfriend getting a drink. I was sort of hoping she wouldn't see me. Ha who was I kidding, here I was in the center dancing with the lovely Larxene of coarse she was going to see me. I mean come on look at my freaking hair who wouldn't notice me.

I was re-thinking every thing that I've done, and when I thought I was ready for this moment I was really lost. I pressed my body closer to Larxene and smirked when she blushed. I never thought I would see little miss bitch blush, she wasn't as bad as every one made her out to be or the way Yuffie made her out to be.

**C** _a_ **r** _e_ **l** _e_ **s** _s _**n**_ e _**s**_ s_

I felt eyes rest on my back, _her_ eyes. There was a whisper of my name that fell off her lips, and a touch of my shoulder. I looked over my left shoulder and there she was. I could see confusion in her eyes. I explained to her that I was dating Larxene, her eyes went wide and I could tell she was contemplating running away or acting like she didn't care. She chose the second one. "Wow Axel wow I really can't believe you would go this low, ugh" Yuffie said in a cold whisper that only I could hear.

She knew just what to say to make me feel like shit. Thanks Yuffie, thanks a lot. I watched her leave the club with Seifer; she wouldn't even hold his hand as they left. She was pissed and I achieved hurting her. I felt like a hero, a bullshit hero but a hero none the less. It was two thirty in the morning when we left the club I drove Larxene home, we made out in the gummi ship. After staying with her for a while at her place I headed back to Radiant Gardens.

She was waiting for me on top of Mearlins place. After she got mad she would always wait for me there, and I would always go there. Yeah I'm and always will be a sucker for an upset Yuffie; she's my down fall to a great story. "Yuffie?" I spoke as I climbed up the ladder against the back of the house on to the roof top. When I reached the top there she was standing alone, she had her back facing me and she wouldn't speak a word. I spoke again "Yuffie?" I took soft steps to get next to her. She didn't flinch she didn't even move. We stood there like that for a while not saying any thing, stuck in graceful silence. I was getting fed up with the silence and moved to exit when her small hand grabbed my wrist.

"You're an asshole you know?" she spoke in a cold bitter tone. I turned back and looked her in the eyes "I know" I said in a sheepish voice. "You're also an idiot" she stared back into my eyes. "I know" I grinned. "You never even tried you just kept your feelings hidden and I know how you feel because you do mean something to me" she looked away from me after she said those words. I smiled "I know I'm your best friend." I moved in front of her face and tilted her head up towards my face and kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled and then blushed. "So where's Seifer, your jerk friend?" She laughed and then sighed. "What do you mean jerk friend?" I raised my brow at her and spoke soft words. "I mean I thought you two were dating as in boy friend girl friend kind of relationship." She looked at me like I was crazy and busted out laughing. "You're kidding right, ha your not are you ha ha. Wow Axiee wow, I was never dating Seifer I just asked him to be my dancing partner that's all. I mean you never danced with me you always sat on the side lines and kept an eye out for me. Oh know now I freaking get it, so that's why you brought Larxene with you to make me jealous." She frowned and cut him off before he could talk. "Well it worked, it worked really well Axiee".

**R **_e_ **a** _l_ **I** _z_ **a** _t_ **I** _o_ **n**

"Do you think I'm blind Axel? I knew from the start, and please don't be mad please I just wanted you to say it I wanted you to tell me, I never wanted to realize it like this though." I gave her a very confused look. I had no idea of what she was saying. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, she was saying that she was in love with me to. See I freaking told you people that I was an idiot and a complete jerk, why don't you guys ever listen to me. "I'm an idiot" that was all I could think of to say at the time. She giggled and smiled. "That's why I wooovee my Axiee!" and with that said I turned completely red as her arms flew around my waist, and I wrapped my arms tightly around her too. 'Now what was I going to do about Larxene, shit I'm screwed'.

But this time I **won't** mess up, not when _I_ know I **exist** to _her_.

**O** _f_ **L** _o_ **v** _e _

**I **_'_ **m **_b_ **r** _a_ **v** _e _**b** _u_ **t** y **o** _u _**s** _h_ **o** _u_ **l** _d _**k** _n_ **o** w **t** _h_ **a** _t_ **I**_ '_ **m** _n_ **o** _t _**a**_ s_ **k** _I_ **n** _g_ **f** _o_ **r ****a** _n_** y** _t_ **h** _I_ **n** _g_ **f** _r_ **o** _m_ **y** _o_ **u**

_(I _**have **_a_ **tendency** _to_ **try** _things_ **more** _then_ **once)**

**(I** _hoped _**you** _liked_ **this **_the_ **second** _time_ **around)**

_(I **finished** this **at** four **twenty**-**one** am **so** please **be** kind **to** my **mistakes**)_


End file.
